An Innocent Decision
by DarKloWn
Summary: Following the events of World Purge which Ichika has no memory of. He is told he must have a friend with him at all times should Phantom Task strike again. How a seemingly innocent decision causes events to be put in motion is unknown. Haven't decided where this is going yet, I have a number of potential routes which i will decide between later.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing anything like this, hope you enjoy. Any advice would be amazing :D_

* * *

After months of training with, fighting alongside, and just generally dealing with a school full of girls, Ichika collapses on his bed for the last time before he goes home… though this year, it's different. Since waking up in the Nurse's Office following an event he has no recollection of, the five girls who normally would try to spend every moment awake with him, have not spoken a word to him. It has been two weeks since then, and all he has been able to find out about the event was that he saved them from something… yet he still can't shake Tatenashi's words from his mind.

 _'I want to do lewd things to you too'_

'Only took you two weeks to realise it, you sure now how to keep a girl waiting.'

Ichika's face immediately turned bright red after realising he in fact said it out loud

'I, I… I did- wait how do you keep sneaking in?'

'And here I was getting excited'

Tatenashi was always like this, constantly joking around with a huge grin on her face, sometimes making it seem like she means the words she says.

'You have been doing this for two weeks, I just figured I would have a bit of fun with it today'

Ichika's heart sank a bit… He was completely unaware he had been saying it, especially with Tatenashi essentially sharing a room with him with how often she is here. It's not that he didn't enjoy the company, it's just despite Houki and Charlotte before, he just wasn't comfortable sharing a room with a girl sometimes.

'I still don't plan on telling you what I was referring to, that's up to the others.'  
'It would help if one of them had have even looked at me since.'  
'Did you even try going up and talking to one of them?'  
'No…'

 _'Coward'_

As if being called a coward wasn't bad enough, it had to be through writing on a hand fan… It's like she knew how this conversation would go.

A couple of knocks on the door

'Idiot, open up, I don't have all day'

That voice, the sheer sound of it enough to send shivers down even Tatenashi's spine could only mean one person

'Chifuyu-'  
'Orimura-Sensei'  
'I'm Sorr-'

Ichika stopped mid-sentence… it almost sounded like he could hear…. Laughing?

'Just open the door, there is something I need to discuss'  
'Tatenashi do you mind?'  
'I'll brush my teeth or something'

Tatenashi's Expression could only be described as confused. Even as Student Council President, arguably the most respected student from both students and teachers, had never heard Chifuyu laugh, not even once.

'Good, you're alone, I have something important to discuss'

It wasn't the words that made Ichika nervous, it was the almost evil grin on his big sisters face.

'With Phantom Task being unaccounted for since the last encounter, in order to keep both you and Byakushiki safe, you are required to have someone accompany you at all times over the break.'  
'Do I at least get a say in this?'  
'You get to choose who stays with you'

Ichika felt relief, at least he gets to have one of his friends with him instead of someone he has never met before. Then he realised… he hasn't even spoken to them recently

'Do you reckon they will even ta-'  
'You really are a special kind of stupid'

The grin on his sister's face was gone, albeit temporarily, as if to signify there is something painfully obvious that he is yet to pick up on. But what could it be?

'Of course they will idiot, now hurry up, you have to be out of here by tomorrow night otherwise I will have to be responsible for you, and trust me, I don't want to, so you don't want me to.'

Chifuyu turns to leave, back to her usual demeanour, it's clear to even Ichika that she really has no desire to be stuck with babysitting him for the break.

'Chifuyu-nee, why were you laughing earlier?'

Realising that he failed to address her as his superior again, Ichika was already bracing himself for whatever object his sister chooses to hit him with, yet nothing happened. This was unlike her, either she was in a good mood, or she had something worse planned. Just when he allowed himself to relax, he realised that same grin that was on her face earlier was back. Whatever his sister had planned, it can't be good.

'I've already told them. Oh and Tatenashi, come see me once you are done pretending to brush your teeth.'

'Before you ask, my sister and I will be out of the country, so looks you have to man up and talk to them'

How Tatenashi knew that was how he planned to avoid the others left him dumbfounded. Not to mention, having to choose one of the five was hard enough, knowing that they know he will be choosing one of them to stay with him makes it even harder.

The girls however, each thought the decision was easy.

'Aka Tsubaki is a 4th generation IS and I've known him the longest so clearly not only am I best for protecting him but he would also be most comfortable with me there.'

This debate has been going on ever since they found out, with no one giving an inch.

'I am a member of elite German Special Forces, your IS may be stronger, but inside I am best suited for protecting my bride'

'Shenlong's cannons will be more than enough protection for Ichika, besides, we made a promise that I would treat him to sweat and sour pork every day that I intend to fulfil.

'I, Cecilia Alcott will gladly accept this responsibility to both protect Ichika and serve him my del-'

'NO!'

The only thing that the girls could ever agree on in the year they have spent together, was that Cecilia was by far the worst cook they have ever met. It was in fact only a short time ago that the four of them were all bed ridden as a result of her cooking. Even if Cecilia was able to protect Ichika from the Phantom Task, there was no way she could protect him from herself.

'What is it against my cooking that you all don't like?'

The worst part about her cooking, she doesn't realise how bad it actually is.

'We all got sick from it, not to mention last time you went to Ichika's house you almost blew up the kitchen. And let's not even begin to forget- '

The girls all turned around to look at Charlotte. She was the only one who had not voiced her opinion on why she should be chosen. In fact, up until that point she had barely even spoken a word.

'It isn't any of our decisions, let's just let Ichika decide, after all he is the one on the line.'  
'Of course you would have that opinion, we all know you have a reason you are keeping to yourself, so out with it.'

Hearing those words caused Charlotte to retreat into a shell, she didn't even realise who said the words to begin with. This is a sight that none of the others had seen, which only made her feel more uncomfortable with the situation. She did in fact have a reason why she felt she should be the one, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the others. Only Ichika would even have been aware of it, and all because he walked into the bathroom while she was showering one day when they first shared a room.

'Well then?'

Houki was clearly getting impatient, failing to realise the mood that comment had put Charlotte in.

'Houki… let's not pry'  
'Rin?'  
'Look at her, whatever it is, she doesn't want to say it, so it has to be personal'

It was only at this point that the four of them realised that Charlotte was walking away, the usually energetic girl had her shoulders slumped looking at the ground.

'Charlotte!'

Houki had called her name in the hope of getting a chance to apologise for what she said. Hearing her name called however, only made it harder for her to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. Charlotte could only do the one thing she knows in this situation. Run.

It has been hours already since Ichika found out about the decision he has to make, yet he has not even come close to a decision. How could he choose between his five closest friends, they would all likely be going back home for the break anyway, with the obvious exception being Charlotte. How could he ask them to stay in Japan just to look after him?

'If the others are all heading home, I guess Charlotte would be the most sensitive option…'

Thankfully Tatenashi and her sister had already left to go wherever it was they were going anyway. Ichika knew not to ask, if they didn't reveal it, it was likely for an assignment their family are known for. This did allow him to voice his thoughts, which generally helped him through tough decisions.

'… Though Houki does live in Japan, her parents could easily come around to visit each day if they wished.'

In the hours he had been thinking about who to ask, he realised that he couldn't even choose someone based on who they are, instead having to resort to their strengths they could bring. Ichika never thought he would see the day where he would be comparing the five girls by their strengths. But with a decision as difficult as this, he had nothing else to help.

'Houki lives close, Charlotte will be staying here for the break, Laura is by far the strongest, Rin is a really good cook, and Cecilia-'

Good cook and Cecilia would rarely be in the same sentence, and even the mere thought of her cooking was enough to send shivers down his spine.

'-she could help with my shooting.'

Another couple of hours passed with Ichika still in the same spot he was in before. He didn't even realise it was night time, he didn't even eat.

'Ichika!'

Rin burst through the door, surprisingly out of breath. Whatever it was that was bothering her clearly had her worried, more than Ichika had ever seen her before.

'Rin, what's going on?'

To see his childhood friend in this state had him worried, he could already feel his chest tighten up as he braced for the news.

'Charlotte's missing'

It was at this point Rin explained the events that preceded Charlotte walking away, which in itself didn't bother them, they were used to her running away when she got upset. It wasn't until they arrived for dinner that they realised she was nowhere to be found. Laura had already checked their room, to no avail.

'We need to search for her'  
'Why do you think I came here idiot!'

Ichika only just realised, he was the only one who had access to his IS. The girls still had all theirs in maintenance, they were expected to have them returned tomorrow. The only reason he had his was because he needed it to save Tatenashi on that same day… the day that the girls started avoiding him.

'Rin… why have you all been avoiding me recently'  
'Why are you asking this now, go find her!'  
'Right'

The good thing about the girls having their IS in maintenance is that Charlotte couldn't have gotten far.

Charlotte found herself at the beach, at the same spot where she interrupted Ichika trying to kiss Houki before the summer break. Why she chose this spot out of all the others was unknown to even her. But something about it felt like its where she needed to be at this moment.

'How can I bring myself to tell any of them, Especially Ichika? '

The truth was she was scared, more than she had ever been before. To return home would likely mean imprisonment, which wasn't even as scary to her as losing Ichika indefinitely. He couldn't order her back as CEO of the company, but he was still technically her father, which allowed him to during the breaks.

'I don't want to lose you Ichika'  
'I don't want to lose you either, what's going on?'

Charlotte squealed as she heard his voice, no matter where she is when she stays stuff like this out loud, he always seems to be right behind her.

'Charlotte… what's the matter'

It was obvious that Charlotte had been crying for an extended period of time. Even Ichika noticed, he just wouldn't draw attention to it. Charlotte however, wasn't even paying attention to him and was still looking out into the ocean.

'Ichika I… was called back to France.'  
'I thought you were protected by the school?'  
'Only from the CEO of the company… not-'

Charlotte had only just turned to look at him at that point. Ichika wasn't dressed in his usual attire, instead was standing there in just a pair of shorts, as if he was about to go for a swim. She couldn't help but admire him, his body appeared more Muscular since being told he had to be stronger as he had a personal IS.

'Charlotte, are you ok?'  
'Ahh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare'  
'anyway what are you going on about?'  
'Not from my father, during the breaks if I don't have school related business I can be ordered back.'

It was at this moment Ichika realised that he and he alone had the power to prevent this. He was already down to deciding between Houki and Charlotte anyway. But how would the others take it, they would want a reason, and he doubted that with the way she acted today, she was going to tell them.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'  
'I didn't want it to influence your choice. I wanted you to choose me because you wanted me there. '

'Of course I want you there, I want all of-'

Ichika didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence before Charlotte slapped him across the face. She didn't want to have to deal with this today, not with everything else that has been going on.

'I-Ichika!'

Looking around, Ichika was nowhere to be seen, they were standing on a rock bed so he could have easily hit his head. Panic started to set in. Without thinking Charlotte quickly took off her uniform, thankfully she had her swimsuit on underneath as she planned to have a swim while here, and dove in after him. It didn't take long for her to pull him out from under the water, he didn't hit anything so was able to swim on his own, but charlotte still had to make sure.

'Ichika! I'm so sorry…'  
'Charl.'  
'Yes?'  
'This proves you can take care of me'

Despite being told she was taking care of him. Charlotte knew that Ichika was using this as a reason to protect her. But she didn't care, at this point she was just grateful she didn't have to return home to France to see her father. Grateful enough to almost break a rib by hugging that tight. The one thing she was afraid of most, is no longer a problem. She can finally return to the person that everyone at the academy came to know.

'Thank you Ichika.'  
'Charl…'  
'Hm?'  
'… They're touching me'

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed this, I am unsure how I will proceed from here, at least 3 possible ideas are in my mind. Depends on what my mind will let me write :P  
_


	2. Chapter 2

This one does seem to be focused on three of the characters specifically. But that was just because it fit with what was in my head on how it plays out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Ichika, we should probably head back soon, the others are probably looking for you by now'  
'Actually Charl, they were looking for you'  
'well we still should go back'  
'Ok'

After spending by their guess, an hour swimming after the discussion, both Charl and Ichika return to their respective rooms, Ichika contemplating how exactly he would tell the others about his decision. Charlotte however, was still glowing after hearing that she would be safe from her father and prison.

'Oh, Laura, I didn't know you were in here'

Charlotte was so focused on replaying Ichika's words over in her mind she was unaware that her roommate was sitting on the edge of her bed, with a look that in most other cases would make Charlotte fear for her life.

'Of course I'm here, it is our room after all, where have you been all afternoon'  
'Sorry… I was thinking about something. Why are you so angry?'

Despite how she may act, Laura cared deeply for those around her, specifically Charlotte who was the first person that she was able to call a friend outside of her squad.

'I…we…were worried.'  
'Laura, you are so cute sometimes'

Being dragged into a hug, Laura couldn't help but blush whenever someone called her cute. It didn't help that she was wearing her cat pyjamas that Charlotte got for her when they first became friends.

'So what were you thinking about that left you unable to understand that we would be worried?'

Laura immediately snapped back to her old self, after all, it isn't every day that Charlotte would do something like that.

'I…well um…'

Charlotte explained the whole thing to Laura, who was furious by the end. After all, she was going to be living with her bride for the break.

'How dare him. I have every right to cut him open with this.'  
'Laura where do even keep those knives?'  
'Irrelevant, still, he will pay for this.'  
'Ichika doesn't des-'  
'Ichika? He is saving you, he is doing what any man would do. It's your father I want to hurt.'

Charlotte had seen Laura mad before, but never like this. Though as much as she hated the thought, having Laura ready to go up against her father to protect her made her feel even more at ease. After feeling like she was alone only a few hours past, Charlotte couldn't help but feel like she was lucky to have the two of them. Not to mention that it meant only three girls would attack Ichika when the found out.

'Laura… Thank you'

No matter how he tells the others that Charlotte will be staying with him. There is no way they will take it well, they never do. It would be easier to have them all stay, that way none of them will be upset.

'Ichika, I'm coming in!'

'Hm... Oh Houki, what's going on?  
'It's morning already, have you decided who is staying with you?  
'Wait its morning already?'

After yesterday's events, it didn't surprise Ichika that he didn't sleep, after all, who would have been able to in that situation?

'Well?'  
'Hmm? Oh yeah… I ended up going with charlotte'  
'What!'

Ichika barely had time to partially deploy his IS before Houki came at him with her weapon drawn. He honestly did expect her to react like that, thankfully he had gotten used to her temper since they shared a room.

'Look it's a long story, I was going to explain to you and the others at breakfast, can you wait until then?'  
'Ugh fine… but you better have a good reason.'

This was a lot harder than he thought. The expressions on the face of Houki, Rin and Cecilia would be enough to kill a man in most cases. Laura on the other hand just sat there, leg crossed with her eyes shut. As she normally does. Charlotte looked even more nervous that he was. Then again the looks of the three girls seemed to be aimed more towards her.

'Well… umm…'

No matter what he planned to say in advance. Ichika just couldn't find the words now when it mattered.

'Umm…'  
'Charlotte's father called her back to likely take the fall for the corporate espionage that Charles was enrolled into the school for. So Ichika is doing this to save her. '  
'Laura!'  
'It's the truth, they deserved to know'.

The look on the girls' faces immediately changed to relief.

'So he doesn't prefer her over me?'  
'Should have known it was something like that.'  
'That explains yesterday at least.'

Charlotte immediately looked towards the ground, ashamed at herself. Even though she needed Ichika to protect her, she still didn't like how she used it to stay with him for the break.

'I could never choose between you five, besides, it's a big enough house, you guys can come visit whenever you want, and just let me know in advance this time if you all stop past.'

'You are the worst Ichika…'  
'Charl?'

The rest of the day went about as usual, the group of them talking about their plans for the break, where they wanted to see. What food they wanted to try, it was all rather calm despite the circumstances. Even Tatenashi and Kansashi joined after a while.

'So what are you do two doing for the break?

Tatenashi looked absent minded for a while, as if she hadn't actually planned anything for the break.

'I was going to ask Tatenashi to train me now that I have my own IS, so she contacted some of her friends in Russia to help.'  
'Oh that's right, you are the national representative of Russia, I keep forgetting that.'  
'What's that supposed to mean Ichika?'  
'I keep forgetting?'

This was the first time in a while that they had all been able to just sit and talk like this, peacefully. Time seemed to fly after that and it wasn't long before the sun had set and everyone was due to leave the academy. With the girls heading back to their rooms to pack their things, only Ichika and Kansashi were left in the room.

'Hey Kansashi, you're not heading off as well?'  
'I already packed, besides had to give you this'

Kansashi handed Ichika a small rectangular shaped object wrapped in paper. Ichika was well aware what it was, after the discussion they had a while back.

'Oh cool more anime, thanks Kansashi.'  
'Oh and this as well'  
'Hm… What's this?'  
'It's an emergency beacon which attaches to your Byakushiki, just press this button here and myself, Tatenashi and all the others will be alerted. You know just in case.'  
'Why would I ne-'

Before Ichika could finish that sentence Kansashi was already walking away from him. This left an uneasy feeling in his chest, then again the beacon that Tatenashi had may have been the only thing that saved her. That reminded him. He still had not asked the girls what happened that day.

Ichika, all packed up and ready to head home, figured it would probably be best to grab charlotte from her room so they could travel together. Seeing as they would be spending a lot of time together there was no point in travelling separately, especially if she got to the house first as he hadn't given her a key yet. After knocking on the door it was a surprise to Ichika that Laura was the one who opened.

'Oh hey Laura, where's Charl?'  
'Showering, can't you hear the water?'

He did hear the water, he just tried to avoid thinking about the girls showering, something about it just made him feel guilty.

'Ah yeah that… makes sense. Anyway, didn't expect you to still be here?'  
'Charlotte is my friend too, until you take her I will look after her'  
'She's lucky to have a friend like you Laura, we all are'

Yet again Laura found herself blushing at the words she just heard. Despite no longer being in the army, she struggled to accept any compliments she is given.

'So what are you up to for the break then? A lot of training I'm assuming?'

Even though it was intended as a joke, it wouldn't surprise Ichika in the slightest if that's what she actually planned to do.

'Actually I was planning on finally exploring Japan, I even found a really nice hotel in the area that has an impressive array of training equipment… so actually yes.'  
'Oh wait I know that place I think, it's around the corner from my house, you should stop by whenever you get the chance'  
'Really? I had no idea.'

That was a lie, the reason she had chosen this particular place to stay was because of its proximity to the Orimura household. But she did plan on exploring Japan, that part was true.'

'Yeah come over, after all it will just be me and Charl-'

In the middle of saying her name, as if saying it made her appear, Charlotte walked out from the bathroom in just a towel, completely oblivious to Ichika standing in the doorway. Ichika on the other hand was completely oblivious to the fact he stopped mid-sentence to stare at her.

'Judging by your eye level and the expression on your face, it appears that you are staring at her-'  
'ICHIKA!'

Charlotte had only just noticed Ichika standing there, staring at what she could only assume to be her chest, at least based on where Laura's sentence was going.

'Hmm… well in a towel I can definitely see why you would stare. After all, they are quite big.'  
'LAURA!'

It took Ichika until this point to realise that he hadn't averted his eyes, Laura's comments probably saved him. Without those comments he would usually be knocked out by something.

'Ch-Charl I'm sorry!'  
'It's… It's ok, I am starting to get used to this now, it does seem to happen quite often… But, can you let me get dressed first?'  
'Ah yeah, sorry'

Charlotte closed the door on Ichika, leaving him out in the hallway for the time being, she could finally let herself show the horror she tried to hide from the incident.

'Laura why would you say something like that!'  
'Just pointing out facts, after all he definitely was staring'  
'I…still.'  
'You won't take my bride from me, remember that Dunois'  
'What are you on about?'

Laura's expression was different now, she seemed annoyed at Ichika completely ignoring her as soon as Charlotte walked out, and he wasn't in the room so she could finally say it.

'You will not take him!'

As if something triggered inside her Laura lunged towards Charlotte, or so she thought. Despite Laura lunging straight past her, Charlotte's reflexes kicked in, sidestepping away from her, bumping the desk and knocking the lamp off in the process. Laura was actually going for the window, as she noticed blonde hair poking out from a plant outside.

'That explains the mood change'

Laura and Charlotte, while both rivals for Ichika's affection, would be civil towards each other, Laura being the complete opposite towards the others.

'Most of the academy could have seen you then, you need to survey the area more carefully next time.'

Immediately after that sentence was finished, Ichika bust down the door, tumbling into the room, brushing past Charlotte and ending up next to Laura.

'Is… everything ok? I hea-'

As if the situation earlier wasn't bad enough. When he tumbled into the room he accidently grabbed Charlotte's towel trying to save himself. All three of them are just standing awkwardly in the room. Charlotte frozen out of shock, Laura with her mouth wide open, and Ichika staring at the towel he was holding in his hand.

'Aahhhh!'

Charlotte only just realising what has happened, immediately went a bright shade of red and attempted to cover herself with her hands. All this happening immediately before they were meant to be living together for a while.

'L-L-Laura!'  
'Consider it done'  
'Wait wh-'

Ichika couldn't even finish two words before Laura rendered him unconscious.

Two hours passed before Ichika regained consciousness, no matter friend or foe, no one can question Laura's effectiveness in close quarters.

'Ugh…. How long was I out?'  
'Two hours, hit you harder than I intended.'  
'Where's Charl?'  
'Over here!'

Charlotte was on the other side of the screen, finalising her packing, in a significantly more cheerful mood than earlier. After all, she was about to go live with the man who saved her from everything she had to, or was afraid to deal with.

'Is that everything?'  
'Yeah, I'm ready to go'  
'Let's go then, if we leave now I can accompany you two home and still get some training in'  
'wait… accompany us?'

Charlotte thought this would finally be the chance she was waiting for. No one else, just her and Ichika. She felt stupid assuming that would be how it played out, something always prevents it.

'I am staying around the corner, I only found this out when Ichika told me he knew the place.'  
'Oh… ok'  
'Relax, I will only be present when invited.'

Ichika peered his head around the corner after hearing the discussion between the two girls.

'Laura you are always welcome, come over whenever'

Charlotte immediately shot a glare towards Ichika that would rival even his sisters in terms of severity. Whatever it was she didn't like, she _really_ didn't like.

'Um…uh… well we should probably get going, it's starting to get late now after all.'

Hearing those words, Charlotte perked up immediately, the moment she had finally waited for has come. Her and Ichika alone in his house. Just the thought of the possibilities caused her to almost squeal in excitement.

'Ok let's go!'

And so they set off towards their places until the break ends. But as soon as they stepped foot out of the academy. The three of them felt something in their stomachs. There is something they aren't realising, Chifuyu was adamant that no one could stay over last time they were there, yet now she said someone had to. Laura knew something was likely to happen, that's the real reason behind her staying in close proximity to Ichika, and you can almost guarantee that Cecilia and Rin wouldn't be too far away either. Charlotte on the other hand felt that her father wouldn't let her escape if he meant he would be imprisoned instead. And Ichika… he knew he had to act know or he will miss his chance to say something he wanted to say for a while.

'Can we get something to eat?'


End file.
